


24-7

by YuJiang2333



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuJiang2333/pseuds/YuJiang2333
Summary: *超模谦×金主斑，清水剧情向，微斑谦预警，dirty talk预警，一发完。
Kudos: 8





	24-7

**Author's Note:**

> *糖爹2.0，是第一篇的后续。

※

王嘉尔打来电话的时候，斑斑正和金有谦一起躺在床上。两具漂亮匀称的胴体挨得格外近，斑斑胡乱摸手机的时候，大腿内侧的嫩肉不小心蹭到了金有谦腰间的纹身。

敏感的金丝雀慢慢睁开眼睛。

斑斑给了他一个温吞的早安吻。

电话催命似的响。

“不接吗？”

“……真扫兴。”

署名为『大哥』的号码让斑斑收敛了些慵懒与散漫，但仅仅只是一些。

『还没起床？小懒虫。』

王嘉尔的声音总是让人响起夏日的沙滩和蔚蓝色的海浪。

斑斑翻身，额头蹭了会儿，最终抵在了金有谦的颈间，那里规律跳动的节奏令他安逸得眯起了眼睛——宛如一只晒着太阳的懒猫。

“干嘛。”

『我以为我们一年没见，可以坐下来好好叙个旧。』

“没空。”

『那明天呢？有空吗？』

斑斑不耐烦地咂嘴，回以他沉默。

『哦，我忘了，这次可由不得你，斑。』王嘉尔的声音软得几乎可以挤出泡泡，粉红色的那种：『我要结婚了，婚礼在明天。作为我同母异父的亲弟弟，你一定要出席。』

斑斑睁开了眼睛，并且在金有谦的注视下，从慵懒转为了愤怒。

“你要结婚？明天？！！”

『是的，请记得准时。还有，别忘了带个伴，明晚有个相当不错的舞会。』

“……知道了。”

挂断电话，意味着这台手机即将被碎尸万段。金有谦看了眼地板上的残骸，抿着嘴角趴在枕头上，犹豫着是否要安慰他。

斑斑摸摸烟盒，须臾，原封不动的放了回去。

“你不喜欢烟味，我忘了。”

金有谦温顺地摇头，爬起来，下巴搁在他肩窝里，深黑色的天鹅绒被滑至腰际，暴露在空气中的雪白皮肤上，被刻满了青紫色的吻痕。

“要我陪你出席吗？”

眼前的风景取悦了斑斑，他抬起手，轻柔地摩挲着丝绒般的脸颊：“不想去也没关系，我再找别人。”

“你还有别人？”

脸颊边的手指微顿，片刻，斑斑勾着嘴角，轻轻捏了捏指尖的皮肤。

“只有你。”

※

率先从黏腻的被窝中钻出来的是斑斑，他随手拿过金有谦的白色衬衫，将那皱皱巴巴的布料挂在自己肩膀上。下摆虚掩着略微红肿的臀部，隐约有白色液体偷偷流向了膝弯。

斑斑毫不在意，径直拉开占据整面墙的衣柜，两排被打理得整整齐齐的西装礼服映入眼帘。

作为一名称职的主人，尽心打扮自家金丝雀也是他的分内之事。所以，斑斑在仔细扫视一圈后，取下了最顶部的那套午夜蓝色顶奢西装。

“试试看。”

金有谦撑着脑袋，斜靠在床头，不动作，反问道：“你要穿什么？”

斑斑想了想，又取下了隔壁那套。尺码款式极其相似，双排贝扣静默开放在酒红色的底称上。

自古红蓝。

金有谦莞尔柔和，当着斑斑的面，将他递来的衣物一件一件套在身上。那是件戗驳领双排扣西装，侧开叉十分典雅。西装门襟上缀着略带斑驳的白色贝壳扣，午夜蓝的主色调让金有谦高大的身形显得愈加修长。西装里面是一件白色的暗纹提花高领衬衫，没有打领带。棉质的衬衫看起来很薄很柔软，又像丝绸一样富有垂感，并不令人觉得散漫。同色系的埃及长绒棉无省西裤很是挺括，没烫出裤缝，恰如其分的包裹住了那双足以令人垂涎的腿，像极了略施雕琢的藏青玉石柱。

斑斑挑着新修的细眉，像个街头混混似的吹了个流氓哨。

“衬衫可真是多余啊。”

“需要我脱掉吗？”

“最好不要，亲爱的。”斑斑冲着镜子里一动不动的金有谦眨眨眼，抬手在收拾盒里挑选起来：“因为我会吃醋。”

镜子中，分开许久的人再一次黏在一起，金有谦从背后拥住斑斑，被迫拉高的袖口释放了右边雪一般的手腕，那里空空荡荡，几秒钟后，多了一个闪闪发光的东西，八颗切割到极致的钻石排排附着在银白色的环上，自雪白的腕垂至半空，贴着脉搏轻轻地鼓动着，宛如心头鹿角。

斑斑反手，套了另一款金色在自己左手。

“卡地亚LOVE系列最新定制款，全球唯此一对。”

两只手环缺合处碰撞在一起，由一根细碎的银链相接。相拥的人默契对视、失笑。

斑斑斜睨着金有谦领口处不小心钻出来的玫红：“总要留点印记，证明你已经有主了。”

“其他猎物同样不会再凑近你。”

“重要吗？”

“……不。”金有谦挂在他肩头，笑得像只偷腥的猫：“一点儿也不。”

※

作为坚定不移的基督教信徒，王嘉尔将婚礼地点选择在教堂这点，令斑斑毫不意外。

车子拐进车库前，斑斑看到王嘉尔正站在入口处和另一名男子说话，他们穿着同样洁白的礼服，别在口袋沿的十字架胸针正耀眼非常。斑斑在车里坐了好一会儿，才面无表情地将擦拭得闪亮的皮鞋踩在地面上，金有谦正在前路等他，待两人并肩，才轻轻拉着他的袖口，向今天帅气俊郎的新郎官走去。

王嘉尔正忙着应酬，方才与他说话的男子拍了拍他，又用下巴轻点了斑斑，王嘉尔这才转头，眯着眼睛努力地瞧着。

斑斑顿了顿，最终抬步走到他面前，有些居高临下地盯着他。

“斑米！我就知道，你一定会来的。”

“那个混蛋是谁？！”

王嘉尔一愣，笑容却不减分毫：“是你身边的孩子教会你讲粗话吗？”

仿佛一只无形的手，轻而易举地扼住了斑斑的喉咙。他与这位同母异父的哥哥已许久未见，如今得见，自己却依旧被对方轻而易举握住痛处。

“……Sorry sir.”

“well，我可以再给你一次机会。”

斑斑紧抿着嘴，这是他不耐烦到极点的征兆。

“我不想问了。”斑斑恢复原先满不在乎的样子，冲他身边的男子勾唇一笑：“反正总会认识的，咱们来日方长。”

金有谦跟着斑斑，踩着似乎没有尽头的红毯进入主会场。

『嘉嘉？斑米好像对我抱有敌意。』

『别担心，Marky，他只是太久没见到我，在用独特的方式撒娇而已。』

婚礼主角们的窃窃私语被风吹进了金有谦的耳朵里，在他脑中转了几个圈，被永远封存在了里面。

作为今生头一次也是唯一一次婚礼，这两位坠入爱河的男人显然下足了血本。会场布置分外精心，甚至连桌角系着的蝴蝶结都透露着温柔的爱意。斑斑带着金有谦窝在角落里，会场中央那些纷乱的应酬交际与他半点关系也无，此刻他唯一能做且想做的。就是什么也不做，躲在金有谦高挑的背影后面，专心致志地发呆。

“有人过来了。”

“唔。”

“看样子是来打招呼的，我去拿点饮料。”

斑斑还来不及做出回答，头顶阴影一闪，金有谦已经埋入了人群，取而代之的是另一张白皙英俊、灿烂熟悉，却让斑斑忍不住作呕的脸。

“好久不见，斑。”

“……Paul。”

“你果然还记得我，哈！”Paul显得很高兴，白皙的脸上刻印恰到好处的笑：“这里可真是个叙旧情的好位置。”

斑斑不着痕迹地后退半步，然后皱着眉头，嫌恶地盯着那只伸到面前的手。

※

金有谦思考了很久，最终还是请服务生叫了三杯香槟过来，酸甜的白葡萄汁完美中和了酒精的苦涩。尽管他个人更偏好烈酒，但斑斑不喜欢。

距离那个酒红色身影还有五步远时，金有谦停下了脚步。斑斑正靠在墙角的阴影中，指尖久违地夹着雪茄，腕上的钻石手环散发着暗淡晦涩的光泽。金有谦垂在身侧的手指不自然地颤了颤，抬腿，靠近。

“我叫了香槟，没有酒精度的。”

斑斑在他靠近的瞬间，下意识将雪茄换到了另一只远离他的手上。

“我们在谈生意上的事。”

金有谦在笑，笑意却未达眼底：“哦，那我不打扰你们。”

“站住。”

金有谦背对着他，坏笑的嘴角扬得很高很高。

斑斑随手熄灭烟蒂，期间亮出了腕上的手环，钻石在接触阳光的一刹那散发出璀璨夺目的光泽。

“我哥叫我过去，这里你帮我应付一下。”

金有谦背对着Paul，微微侧头，给了斑斑一个了然的笑。

目睹了全过程的白人显得有些气急败坏，精明如他不难看出两人之间疯狂涌动的暗潮，只是他不相信，也不能理解，眼前这个高挑俊秀的亚裔男子，固然拥有过分漂亮的脸蛋和完美极致的身材，但他在斑斑面前总是表现得唯唯诺诺。天知道，斑斑最讨厌的就是这种逆来顺受、软弱无能的性格。

“你们在一起多久了？”Paul问得很不客气，他敢肯定，不会有人比他占有斑斑更久。

金有谦歪着脑袋，显然陷入了回忆：“大概，六个月？哦，还不到六个月呢。”

果然。

Paul将自己的五官填装满怜悯：“很遗憾，你的保鲜期就要过了。”

“什么？”

“玩具玩腻了，当然要换掉。”

“你怎么知道？”

“我就是知道。”Paul的嘴角划出自信的弧度：“我和他在一起三年呢，伙计。”

金有谦无声地哦了一声，半晌，冲他笑道：“原来是前辈。不过，您好像误会了什么。”

Paul笑容微敛。

金有谦走到他面前，目光从他的脚底一路打量至头顶，再回到他的脸上，居高临下盯着他墨绿色的眼睛，弯起的嘴角讥讽又轻蔑。

“我们不一样的，前辈。”

“你将永远挂在他的黑名单里，成为他咒骂发泄的对象。”

“而我，住在他心上。”

※

婚礼在万众瞩目中开始。

神父孤零零地站在台上，与之相对的红毯尽头，四个可爱的小花童簇拥着一对新人，缓缓向期待值的焦点处移动。他们穿着同样款式的纯白色礼服，捧着同样芬芳馥郁的精巧花束，胸前的十字架胸针将温柔与爱意融进了圣洁的微光里。

“在上帝以及今天来到这里的众位见证人面前，我愿意作为你的伴侣。从今时到永远，无论是顺境还是逆境、富裕还是贫穷、健康还是疾病、快乐还是忧愁，我将爱你、珍惜你，对你忠诚，直到永恒。”

“Yes,I do.”

誓言抛洒的瞬间，礼乐的钟声敲响，这对相爱的灵魂在千千万万的祝福中，跟随内心的声音，轻吻彼此。

金有谦站在酬宾后面，眼神与那个站在伴郎位置的、酒红色的身影悄然交汇，须臾，典礼结束，他被王嘉尔拉去主桌一一拜访，金有谦跟在不远处，眼睁睁看着他一杯杯黄汤下肚，脸色变得潮红，眼神迷离滚烫，笔直的双腿开始不自然地颤动。

“你好，请问你是斑斑的……朋友，对吧？”

金有谦接过斑斑，让他靠在自己身上。烂醉的主人眯着眼睛盯着金丝雀的下巴，半晌，抬手掰过，不由分说地凑上去。

于是，他们在别人的婚礼上，在众目睽睽之下，沉醉地交换了一个过分湿热的吻。

王嘉尔挑着眉毛，那双洞悉春秋的眼中尽是了然与玩味。他放下心来，他亲爱的弟弟，终于脱离了他的臂膀，靠自己的力量找到了新的归宿。

“麻烦你照顾好他。”

“当然。”

“假如有空的话，和斑米一起回美国吧，妈妈很想念他，以及……我们都很欢迎你。”

金有谦扶着斑斑，注视着他发顶的目光温柔且眷恋。

“他一定也很想念你们。”

“我们会回去的，一定。”

“还有，谢谢你……哥哥。”

※

“呕——”

斑斑趴在洗手台边吐得昏天地暗，酒精与胃袋里的储藏物壮烈牺牲后，轮到了淡黄色的胃液。

金有谦不停的给他拍背顺气。

终于吐无可吐，斑斑才直起腰，像块柔软的棉花糖那般倚着金有谦平缓心跳。

“他真的这么跟你说？”

“谁？”

宿醉的余韵还没有过去，斑斑双腿不停打颤，他的胳膊紧紧圈着金有谦的脖子，饶是如此却依旧控制不住地滑下去。金有谦握着他的腰，用力一提，将他放在了洗手台干净的部分台面上。

斑斑眯着眼睛靠在他怀里，失去了全部力气的他此刻乖巧舒适得像只安逸的兔子，他侧躺着将脑袋搁在金有谦肩膀上，不安分的眼睛望向敞开的洗手间大门。

背后轻抚的手磨平了他的戾气，以至于Paul站在门口看着这一幕惊恐万分时，斑斑依旧可以笑着亲吻金有谦脑后的碎发。

“你问谁？”得不到回应的金丝雀，耐着性子，声音温吞地问了第二次。

斑斑直勾勾地望着门口，眼神中的讥讽轻蔑，与金有谦竟然如出一辙。

真是近墨者黑。

“就是那个还想着和我再续前缘的傻 逼。”

“哦，他怎么了？”

斑斑蹭了蹭，在他怀里换了个更舒服得姿势，恢复了些许力气的长腿不安分得圈住金有谦，隔着西装裤，在他大腿上来回摩挲着。

“我跟他说，我心里有人了，他就是不信。”

斑斑笑容更甚，在门口那个脸色越来越惨白的人注视下，轻巧搭上了压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。

“是不是真的要我和你当着他的面做 爱，他才会相信？”

※

婚礼结束，王嘉尔还有其他行程，匆匆交代秘书处理相关事宜后，和爱人一起连夜赶回了美国。

凌晨，海滨大桥出乎意料得堵塞。

金有谦坐在驾驶舱，缓缓降下车窗，湿咸的海风徐徐悠远。斑斑坐在他旁边，眼中倒映的，是泡沫般的灯红酒绿。

“他关机了。”

斑斑的呼吸道遭受酒精重创，此刻还带着些鼻音，飘在风中又糯又甜。金有谦望着前路，静静地听着。

“其实，我不反对他结婚的。我只是，只是觉得很突然。”

“我们是亲兄弟，哥哥结婚，弟弟居然是最后一个知道的，甚至连送去的祝福也是最后一份，哈……”

“不过看在他替自己找到好的伴侣的份上，我可以大人大量不计较这些，大不了以后过春节，我自己跟自己拜年。”

“啧，突然就想结婚了呢，真是疯了。”

拥堵的路况得到缓解，金有谦松开制动，于是他们继续上路。

“金有谦。”

“嗯？”

“……你没听到我说什么吗？”

“嗯，听到了。”

“那你就没什么表示吗？亏我暗示得这么明显。”

霓虹灯海中，是金有谦漂亮到令人呼吸不畅的侧脸，以及柔和得可以媲美天边云朵的笑容。

※

“喂，我说，我想结婚了。”

“找到合适的对象了吗？”

黑暗中的兰博基尼以飞速穿城而过，像一团簇拥热烈旺盛的火，烧过水面一般寂静的夜，所到之处沸腾澎湃。

“还没。不然，我们两个将就一下吧。”

而金有谦的回答，永远不会改变。

“好。”

end.


End file.
